


La vida de padre de Cora-san

by CinnaEagle



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Trafalgar D. Water Law, Brother Complex, Child Monkey D. Luffy, Child Portgas D. Ace, Child Sabo (One Piece), Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Law has a little brother, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, Mental Breakdown, My Oc is a little shit, OOC, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Parent Dracule Mihawk, Perona And Roronoa Zoro Are Siblings, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Protective Sabo (One Piece), ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaEagle/pseuds/CinnaEagle
Summary: —¡Ya tengo 26! ¡Es normal que tenga perilla!«Un momento, acaso esto es... ¡¿La edad rebelde?!»—¡Cora-san! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡¡Cora-saaaan!!*~Aclaraciones antes del prólogo~*
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Aokiji | Kuzan/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Prólogo.- «La ciudad blanca»

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> ★~AU moderno.
> 
> ☆~Las Akuma no mi existen.
> 
> ★~Las edades de algunos personajes van a estar cambiadas, pero se aclararán en su momento.
> 
> ☆~Al igual que en el universo de One Piece, habrán gigantes, gyojin, minks, etc.
> 
> ★~La forma del universo de One Piece basado en islas se va a mantener igual, solo que los desplazamientos entre islas pueden ser o en barco o en avión.
> 
> ☆~A pesar de ser un AU moderno, se siguen usando los Den Den Mushi a parte de otros objetos tecnológicos.
> 
> ★~A lo largo de la historia habrán cuatro OC's con cierta relevancia, luego pueden aparecer algunos como rivales o hdp totales a los que Luffy va a golpear.
> 
> ☆~La mayor parte de la historia, por no poner porcentajes, va a estar narrada desde el punto de vista de un narrador omnisciente, del de Cora-san o del de Law. Cuando sea un narrador en tercera persona contará lo que sucede alrededor del entorno en el que se encuentran Rosinante y/o Law. Cuando llegue a haber punto de vista de otros personajes es o porque está junto a Corazón o Law o porque es una historia paralela o una historia del pasado.
> 
> ★~Puede ser un AU moderno, pero igualmente habrán piratas y marines.
> 
> ☆~Los sucesos originales del manga de One Piece sucedieron en el año 1522 o así, pero todo aquello referente a la gran era de la piratería fue borrada por completo de la historia, incluyendo lo que se había revelado del siglo vacío. Por tanto, actualmente existen dos siglos vacíos de historia.
> 
> ★~Habrá una guerra de Marineford.
> 
> ☆~La banda de los Mugiwara sufrirá ciertos cambios, pero los tripulantes originales estarán en la misma.
> 
> Con esto dicho, Cinna espera y disfruten del capítulo~

**Prólogo:**

**«La ciudad blanca»**

La ventisca lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Era veinte de diciembre, a tan solo cinco días de Navidad, así que Rosinante fue a buscar un regalo de última hora para su hermano mayor ya que era el único regalo que no había podido conseguir.

A pesar de la gran tormenta de nieve, siguió caminando por las solitarias calles de la ciudad blanca, y no sabía si era impresión suya, pero a cada paso que daba sentía que la tormenta era cada vez peor, como si esta quisiera impedirle llegar a un lugar seguro.

Lo que puso todos sus sentidos en alerta fue escuchar el llanto de un bebé.

Guió sus pasos hacia el llanto, adentrándose en un callejón y encontrando una escena que logró partirle el alma: habían dos niños, uno que debía tener diez años y uno que no aparentaba superar el año de edad.

El más pequeño era el que lloraba, completamente sucio y lleno de barro, con ropas demasiado finas para la época del año, moviendo con insistencia al niño mayor, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, mas un detalle llamó la atención del adulto: el niño tenía el cuerpo cubierto de manchas blancas, golpes y cortadas.

Se acercó sin hacer ningún ruido, pero el bebé lo miró: escarlata y café chocaron, y Rosinante entendió solo con observar aquellos infantiles orbes que debía hacer algo por ellos.

Intentó cargar al mayor primero, pero al acercarse notó que, a pesar de estar inconsciente —y con una posible hipotermia—, sujetaba con fuerza al bebé, como si su vida dependiera de mantener a salvo al menor de ambos. Viendo aquello, con cuidado y cierta dificultad, logró cargar a ambos entre sus brazos, cubriéndolos con su abrigo negro de plumas e intentando darles un poco de calor corporal.

Ambos infantes estaban tan fríos que Rosinante temía que murieran de hipotermia, así que empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa donde se hospedaba la familia Donquixote ahí en Flevance.

No sabe si fue su imaginación, pero por un momento le pareció escuchar un pequeño «gracias» de parte del bebé, pero no le prestó atención y se dedicó a correr y correr entre la ventisca.

Tropezó miles de veces, pero evitó caerse por el bienestar de los niños, que temblaban y seguía sintiéndolos fríos, aunque un poco menos que antes.

Cuando llegó por poco y chocaba con la puerta de no ser porque Doffy la abrió, chocando contra su hermano, que evitó que ambos cayeran de bruces al suelo gracias a sus hilos.

—Corazón, ¿dónde es...?

—¡Doffy! ¡Llama a un médico!

—¿Un médico? ¿Alguien intentó hacerte algo? Porque si es así...

—¡No! Es para ellos.

Apartó un poco su abrigo con cuidado, revelando a sendos infantes que temblaban, uno con la piel muy pálida y el otro hirviendo en fiebre.

Doflamingo no preguntó nada, solo mandó a Señor Pink a buscar rápido a un médico en la ciudad a la vez que hacía que su hermano menor se sentara junto a la chimenea con los niños aún en brazos.

Señor volvió en menos de quince minutos, arrastrando a un médico que parecía asustado, mas al ver a los niños el doctor se puso serio, abriendo su maletín e inspeccionado con atención a ambos. La revisión del más pequeño tardó no más de diez minutos, y el tratamiento de las heridas del otro infante duró unos veinte; pero cuando su expresión se tornó en una de pánico Rosinante adquirió unas enormes ganas de golpear al médico sin razón alguna.

—Solo tienen una leve hipotermia, si se los calienta bien su sistema estará en condiciones. El bebé es el que más frío ha pasado, así que lo mejor sería llevarlo al hospital y mantenerlo en observación unos días. En cuanto al niño... —El doctor suspiró con pesar, sobando con algo de cansancio el puente de su nariz—. Los golpes y cortadas han sido causadas por alguna manada de gatos, y no estoy seguro del todo, pero parece que sufre el Síndrome del Plomo Blanco.

Ambos hermanos —que eran los únicos en la habitación junto al doctor, mientras que el resto de la familia escuchaba todo a través de la puerta del salón— se miraron confundidos ya que nunca habían escuchado sobre aquella enfermedad. El médico, al notar aquello, procedió a explicar lo que era:

—Es una enfermedad que se originó aquí en Flevance, mas en torno a mil quinientos todos los habitantes de esta ciudad y la ciudad en sí fueron cruelmente erradicados. No hubo ni un solo sobreviviente, o eso se creyó hasta que, años más tarde, se supo que un niño logró escapar de dicha masacre y curar esa enfermedad cuando estaba cerca de morir por la misma.

»No hay registro alguno sobre la enfermedad, pero todos los médicos de esta isla conocemos los síntomas gracias a los libros de historia y medicina: manchas blancas que se van extendiendo por el cuerpo de la persona gracias a un muy lento envenenamiento, que va debilitando poco a poco al portador de la enfermedad.

»Aún con la tecnología y los avances médicos actuales sería casi imposible encontrar una cura para esta enfermedad si tenemos en cuenta los quinientos años que han pasado sin un solo caso de la misma. A no ser que...

—¿A no ser que qué? —preguntó Rosinante con tono cortante, sorprendiendo a todos los de la familia ya que él no solía ser tan cortante con las personas.

—El caso que comenté de un superviviente de la masacre de Flevance que logró curar la enfermedad fue un pirata en posesión de la  _ Ope Ope no mi _ . Cuando se curó aún era un niño, pero todos los médicos sabemos que fue conocido como "El Cirujano de la Muerte". A pesar de haber sido el capitán de una tripulación pirata, fue uno de los médicos más reconocidos de 1500... aunque como todo nombre de pirata de esa era, solo conocemos el apodo que tenía y no el nombre en sí.

»Si se llegase a encontrar la  _ Ope Ope no mi _ , curar esta enfermedad sería sencillo siempre y cuando el usuario posea conocimientos médicos. Eso es todo lo que sé y todo lo que les puedo decir, lamento no ser capaz de hacer mucho más.

Rosinante agradeció al doctor y lo acompañó a la puerta de la casa, disculpándose por el rudo comportamiento que tuvieron al llevarlo hacia aquel lugar a la fuerza y en contra de su voluntad. Cuando el rubio regresó al salón, encontró a Baby 5 y a Buffalo —los dos niños que Doffy había adoptado junto a Dellinger y Sugar, que ya debían de estar durmiendo por la hora— mirando con curiosidad a los nuevos infantes en la casa, que dormían bien acurrucados al lado de la chimenea, recuperando poco a poco un color normal en la piel.

Rosinante mandó a los niños de su hermano a dormir y, una vez lo dejaron solo con los infantes que acababa de encontrar, se sentó a su lado, observando el chisporroteo de las llamas.

Pensó y pensó en qué podía hacer, ya que no estaba seguro de que Doffy fuera a buscar aquella  _ Akuma no mi _ que el doctor había mencionado sin tener ningún tipo de lazo con el chico que padecía aquella rara —y supuestamente erradicada— enfermedad.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero escuchó ruido y vio al mayor de los infantes abrir sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color gris, pero lo que vio en esos infantiles orbes logró asustarlo: estaban apagados, llenos de un aparente odio y resentimiento, sentimientos a los que se les unió la desconfianza cuando reparó en su presencia, abrazando al bebé e intentando protegerlo a pesar de estar bastante débil.

—No te voy a hacer daño, fui yo quien los sacó de la calle y evitó que murieran por hipotermia. 

—Trató de tranquilizar al menor, suavizando su tono y alzando sus manos en señal de rendición para demostrar que no les iba a hacer daño.

—¿Quién eres tú y dónde estamos? ¿Seguimos en la ciudad blanca? ¿Por qué nos has traído hasta aquí?

—Me llaman Corazón y estamos en la casa de la familia Donquixote. Sí, seguimos en Flevance; y os he traído porque ese pequeño que proteges me rogó con la mirada que te ayudara.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en las infantiles facciones del contrario. Se relajó un poco, pero no bajó la guardia en ningún momento, aunque parecía reacio a escuchar todo aquello que Rosinante le dijera.

—Yo ya me he presentado, lo justo sería que tú también, ¿no crees?

—... Me llamo Law y este niño se llama Henry, el resto no te importa.

—¿Son hermanos?

—Su padre era un buen amigo de los míos, así que no somos hermanos de sangre... pero es la única familia que me queda.

Quiso levantarse, abrazar al niño con fuerza y no soltarlo ante la noticia: ¿acaso ambos habían perdido a sus padres y por eso su destino fue vagar por las calles de Flevance hasta morir? Agradeció tener un buen oído y haber salido ese día a pesar de la tormenta ya que salvó a esos niños de un destino fatal.

Lo que ni Rosinante ni Law sabían era que aquel encuentro había dado inicio a una serie de sucesos que cambiarían, para siempre, la vida de ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... ¡Hasta aquí el prólogo!
> 
> ¿Qué tal? ¡Cinna espera que les haya gustado!
> 
> A igual que con "Pequeños problemas", Cinna está trasladando esta aquí y, la verdad, va a ser un proyecto muy largo y alocado... Bueno, ya irán conociendo poco a poco a su servidora uwu
> 
> Uno de los OC's ya ha sido levemente introducido, pero bueno, si les interesa ya sabrán más, aunque aún no es hora de tratar cosas con los OC's de su servidora~
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo: I.- «Primer año de convivencia»!
> 
> PD: al igual que con "Pequeños problemas" su servidora estará traduciendo esto al inglés, así que a lo mejor se tarda un poco en traer el resto :(


	2. Capítulo 1.- «Primer año de convivencia»

**Capítulo 1:**

**«Primer año de convivencia»**

Quizás, y solo quizás, todo empezó a ser un infierno para la familia Donquixote.

Ya no tenían solamente un bebé y tres niños, no, ahora tenían dos bebés y cuatro niños aunque, irónicamente, los dos nuevos integrantes eran muy tranquilos salvo cuando o Buffalo o Baby 5 lograban sacar a Law de sus casillas, o cuando Sugar hacía algún berrinche porque Law le decía que no.

La primera sorpresa que se llevó la familia fue saber que aquel bebé de tan solo un año y dos meses que Law llevaba consigo ese día era un usuario de una extraña _Akuma no mi_ de tipo _Paramecia_ cuyo nombre era desconocido. Ah, y que para ser tan solo un bebé actuaba como un niño de cinco años.

Durante el primer año de convivencia hubieron varios hechos que pusieron de cabeza a la familia al completo.

—¡Buah! ¡Doffy-tou-san! ¡Law da miedo!

Baby 5 bajó corriendo las escaleras una mañana de junio, llorando completamente asustada ya que el rostro de un Law que la chica había despertado —gracias a una apuesta perdida con Sugar y Buffalo sobre quién debía despertar al de orbes grisáceos— a la fuerza fue lo suficientemente aterrador como para hacerla escapar de inmediato.

Se abrazó a la pierna de su padre adoptivo ni bien llegó a él, ocultándose del niño que bajaba las escaleras con parsimonia, como si intentara alargar el miedo y la tortura de Baby 5 por haberlo despertado.

Claro que, el aura de Law cambió completamente cuando Henry corrió y saltó hacia él, por lo que el mayor cogió en el aire al infante de tan solo un año de edad, quien le dedicó una sonrisa que solo le mostraba a Law y a nadie más.

—Buenos días Law-nii. —Se separó un poco y lo saludó, arreglando el pésimo humor del mayor con aquel pequeño saludo.

—Buenos días. —Le otorgó una sonrisa tan leve que solo el pelirrojo pudo notar para, posteriormente, dejarlo en el suelo y dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar.

Finalmente habían logrado que Henry fuera dado de alta en el hospital ya que, debido a la leve hipotermia que sufrió seis meses atrás, le habían quedado secuelas y, al tener su sistema inmunológico tan poco desarrollado porque era un bebé de un año, tuvo que estar yendo constantemente al hospital para supervisar su mejoría.

Rosinante había sido el que se encargó de llevar y traer al pequeño pelirrojo. Muchas veces Law parecía debatirse entre si ir con Corazón o no, pero el niño siempre actuaba muy a la defensiva y cuando el rubio le ofrecía que lo acompañara el menor siempre se negaba.

La misma escena de una Baby 5 bajando corriendo las escaleras para ocultarse tras el alto rubio de gafas, un Law malhumorado bajando muy lento para hacer más tortuosa la espera de la niña y un Henry saludando a Law de forma que el de ojos grises calmaba su mal humor se repitió durante todo el mes de junio. Al menos hasta que Law se cansó y, una mañana de julio, la escena era Baby 5 siendo perseguida por Law, dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor del salón mientras que el pequeño pelirrojo observaba la escena desde el centro de la locación a la vez que comía alguna que otra galleta.

Calmarlos fue toda una odisea, especialmente porque Baby 5 perdió en parte el control de su _Akuma no mi_ debido al miedo que le daba Law, llegando a cortar de forma superficial tanto a Doflamingo como a Rosinante; y porque Buffalo había empujando sin querer a Henry, tirando las galletas del menor al suelo y causando que Law se enfadara a tal punto que mordió y arañó a los hermanos Donquixote cuando trataron de agarrarlo.

Señor Pink tuvo que darle nuevas galletas al menor y regañar a Buffalo para calmar la furia de Law. Ahí la familia aprendió una cosa importante: si no querían que el calmado niño perdiera el temple, lo mejor sería evitar que Baby 5 fuera a despertarlo y que algo le pasara al pequeño pelirrojo.

Después de ese incidente, todo fue relativamente tranquilo hasta octubre ya que, a principio de ese mes, tanto Law como Henry desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, siendo encontrados al día siguiente en la habitación del mayor de los dos.

Cuando Rosinante preguntó sobre aquello, ninguno dijo nada: el menor solo cambiaba de tema alegando que tenía hambre o sueño, y el mayor simplemente se quedaba callado, ocultando la vista con su gorro moteado y yendo hacia cualquier otro lado, lejos del rubio.

Después de aquello, Rosinante estuvo vigilándolos de cerca, viendo claramente cómo a finales de mes, muy pronto por la mañana, ambos infantes salían de la casa sin hacer ruido alguno.

Rosinante los siguió, aprovechando que gracias a su _Akuma no mi_ podía caminar sin hacer ningún ruido que alertara a los niños.

Caminaron por la ciudad hasta salir de Flevance muy cerca del amanecer, y siguieron caminando por horas hasta llegar a una playa llena de objetos de metal, donde pudo apreciar una cabaña en muy mal estado y, aparentemente, abandonada desde hace bastante tiempo.

De lejos observó a ambos sentarse en la única zona con arena que había en la playa, la cual estaba cerca de la cabaña, observando el mar como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

Se acercó más al ver que habían empezado a hablar: espiar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal, pero Rosinante necesitaba saber por qué ambos habían salido ese día y de forma tan sigilosa hasta llegar a una zona en la que la familia Donquixote no los buscaría.

—¿... A pesar de todo?

—Es lo 'ejor, Law-nii.

—...

—¿Miedo?

—No.

—¿'Tonces?

—... Supongo que curiosidad.

—¿'Pones?

—Se dice "supones".

—¡No 'uedo 'ecir eso bien!

—Lo sé, ya bastante bien hablas para estar cumpliendo dos años hoy.

—Es por la fruta, Law-nii.

—Las _Akuma no mi_ son raras de por sí, pero la tuya es...

—¿Ehcial?

—"Especial".

—¡No me cohijas!

—"Corrijas".

—¡Law-nii!

Rosinante no pudo evitar reír al ver la infantil discusión que los niños estaban teniendo, pero hubo algo que llamó especialmente la atención del adulto, y fue cuando Law mencionó que Henry estaba cumpliendo dos años. Hizo cálculos y especulaciones, recordando que el primer día que desaparecieron fue el 6 de octubre y, ahora, el 21 de ese mismo mes. Si el 21 era el cumpleaños de Henry...

«¡Bingo!», pensó el rubio al descubrir el misterio de la desaparición de los niños, así que decidió regresar a la casa de la familia para hablar con su hermano mayor.

* * *

* * *

Caminaba tranquilo con los sonidos de la noche como su única compañía.

Cargaba a Henry con cuidado en sus brazos a pesar de que pesaba ya que el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido después de la especie de fiesta de cumpleaños que hicieron entre los dos.

Law se preguntaba por qué seguía en esa casa llena de gente loca, desesperante y para nada de su agrado, pero la respuesta era sencilla: había algo en aquel hombre de apodo Corazón que oprimía su alma cada que lo veía.

Él no creía en las reencarnaciones tal y como el pequeño entre sus brazos, pero esos sentimientos eran tan inexplicables para su mente de once años que era la única opción en la que podía basar dichas sensaciones.

«¿Por qué siento alegría al verlo y, al mismo tiempo, una profunda tristeza? ¿Por qué nos salvó esa noche? ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en cuidar de mí siendo tan torpe y tonto? Además... ¿en qué trabajan todos los adultos en esa casa de locos? —pensaba mientras seguía su camino—. Maldición, debí de haberlo preguntado hace tiempo. Pero al final me voy a ir antes de que esta enfermedad me mate: me quedan poco menos de dos años si no me equivoco.»

Estaba cerca de llegar a su destino cuando sintió que las fuerzas se le iban. Con cuidado se apoyó en una pared, maldiciendo infinitamente aquella extraña enfermedad que sufría. Se deslizó poco a poco hasta sentarse en el suelo, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente: una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. El repentino dolor se fue, esperó y, con cuidado de no despertar a Henry, se puso de pie y siguió hasta llegar a la casa de la familia Donquixote.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, todos dormían y Law lo sabía, así que se movió con mucho sigilo hasta llegar a su habitación. Despertó a Henry para ayudarlo a cambiarse de ropa antes de irse a dormir, acostándose los dos en su cama y cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de la segunda desaparición de ambos infantes Doflamingo decidió revisar si habían regresado y, efectivamente, los encontró durmiendo como angelitos en la cama de Law.

Tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y entró sin tocar, encontrando a Rosinante a medio vestir, quedándose extrañado al verlo en su uniforme de _marine_.

—¿Se acabaron las vacaciones?

—Sengoku-san no puede dejarme más tiempo inactivo, ya bastante hizo con estos diez meses que he podido estar aquí cuidando de ese par —contestó mientras se colocaba la típica chaqueta blanca de la Marina—. ¿Y tú, Doffy? ¿Encontraron a Caesar?

—Sí, no fue muy inteligente de mi parte dejar al mocoso completamente solo en Punk Hazard. Ya mandé a Pica y a Vergo en su búsqueda, serán suficientes para arrasar con los secuestradores.

—Para ser tan solo dos años mayor que Law, ese niño tiene un gran potencial científico. —Se colocó la gorra y palmeó el hombro de su hermano mayor—. Mucha suerte, Doffy, ya verás que el río volverá a su curso en poco tiempo.

Doflamingo se quedó pensando y no contestó hasta diez minutos después, aún sabiendo que su hermanito ya se había ido a otra isla para trabajar:

—Solo espero que no aproveches que estás en activo para cometer alguna locura, Roci.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el caos volvió a inundar la casa.

Doflamingo ya casi perdía la paciencia por completo ante todo el revuelo que sus hijos adoptivos estaban causando, y peor aún al saber que Monet, la hermana mayor de Sugar, debía quedarse en el hospital un tiempo más ya que acababa de despertar de un coma de casi un año.

El rubio tuvo la suerte de que todo se calmara en muy poco tiempo, pero un revuelo mayor inició junto al fuerte llanto de alguien. Casi de inmediato pensó en que algo le había sucedido a Dellinger —que de ser así habría cortado a Giolla en trocitos enanos con sus hilos—, mas se sorprendió al ver a sus tres niños tratando de calmar a un histérico pelirrojo que lloraba sin parar.

Trébol, Señor Pink, Machvise, Lao G, Gladius y Diamante llegaron casi al instante, sorprendidos por tal escándalo, y a los pocos minutos apareció Giolla cargando a Dellinger, que miraba todo con ojos curiosos como el bebé de un año que era.

Doflamingo intentó hablar con Henry y calmarlo, pero el pequeño no estaba hablando con claridad y el llanto solo lograba que sus palabras fueran más inentendibles.

—¿Dónde está Law cuando se le necesita? —cuestionó Baby 5, logrando que la mente de todos los adultos hiciera "click".

Señor Pink subió y a los minutos, cuando regresó de la habitación de Law, se le notaba preocupado.

—Tiene una fiebre demasiado alta como para ser normal, ¿debería avisar a Corazón?

—Yo lo llamaré, ustedes vayan a buscar un doctor en lo que trato de calmarlo —dijo haciendo referencia al pelirrojo que lloraba desconsolado.

Todos los adultos de la familia se fueron, y Giolla se llevó con ella a todos los niños menos al que no cesaba con su llanto.

Doflamingo se sentó a su lado y, de alguna manera, el menor parecía que se estaba calmando poco a poco hasta que, pasados casi diez minutos, solo se le escuchaban leves hipidos.

Iba a hablar, pero Henry no le dejó, siendo él quien tomó la palabra:

—La enfe... enfero... enferi...

—¿Enfermedad?

—¡Eso! —Se sentó al lado del alto rubio, rascando su brazo de forma nerviosa—. Law-nii no 'ta bien... pero 'tará 'ejor... ¿'erdad?

Doflamingo no supo qué decirle: no tenían una sola pista sobre la _Ope Ope no mi_ y muy difícilmente encontrarían a un doctor que supiera la cura del Síndrome del Plomo Blanco. No iba a decirle que no porque Roci le daría un largo sermón y luego alguno que otro golpe con haki —que su hermanito no lo aparentaba, pero tenía una fuerza del demonio cuando se enfadaba—, y tampoco podía decirle que sí ya que le estaría mintiendo, así que no le dijo nada y le pidió que lo acompañara.

Se dirigió a su oficina siendo seguido por el pequeño pelirrojo, al entrar en la misma agarró el _Den Den Mushi_ personalizado que tenía y llamó a su hermano.

Minutos antes de la llamada, Rosinante había llegado al cuartel de la Marina más cercano, el cual se encontraba en una isla a tan solo cuarenta y cinco minutos de navegación desde Flevance. Entró y se reportó en la misma, quedando sorprendido al ver a Sengoku en dicho cuartel, pero lo siguió hasta la oficina de ese lugar —la cual estaba vacía, así que el rubio supuso que era para su charla.

Justo cuando el Almirante de Flota iba a hablar, sonó un _Den Den Mushi_ en la estancia. Rosinante supo de inmediato que era el _Co-Den Den Mushi_ personalizado de su hermano que llevaba siempre con él por si se producía alguna emergencia. Sengoku le dejó contestar, por lo que puso una burbuja de silencio alrededor de la oficina para asegurar así que nadie escuchara la conversación.

El _"puru puru puru"_ siguió sonando hasta que contestó, saliendo el típico _"gatcha"_ de la boca del caracol al levantar el auricular y, sin darle tiempo a su hermano a decir palabra alguna, habló:

—Doffy, ¿sucedió algo? No ha pasado ni una hora desde que me fui.

—¡Cohazón-san! —Identificó la voz casi de inmediato y Sengoku solo quedó confundido ante el tono infantil de la persona que habló del otro lado—. ¡Law-nii no 'ta bien!

—Henry, ya, déjame a mí hablar con Corazón. —Doflamingo al parecer había tomado el _Den Den Mushi_ , pero Rosinante pudo escuchar de fondo pequeños sollozos que de inmediato reconoció como los del pelirrojo—. A Law le ha dado una fiebre muy alta, pensamos que es a causa de su enfermedad. Ya mandé a los demás a buscar un médico, pero quería avisarte para que lo supieras, así que no te preocupes, que estará bien. Saluda a Sengoku de mi parte.

—Ya podrías llamarme "papá" cuando esté yo presente —interrumpió—. Y le daré a Rosinante alguna misión corta para que pueda volver rápido a casa, así que cuida bien de mis nietos.

—¿Nietos? ¿Dofahingo-san, qué 'iere deci'?

—Nada, Henry, ¿y si vas a cuidar a Law? —dijo Rosinante suavizando bastante su tono, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte del infante y, a los pocos segundos, escuchó sus pasitos al correr—. Doffy, volveré pronto.

—No cometas ninguna locura, Roci.

— _Woah_ , sí que te debes de haber preocupado para llamarme por mi nombre. —Soltó una leve risa al imaginar el ceño fruncido de su hermano mayor—. Cuida bien de ambos, regresaré pronto.

—Estarán de una pieza cuando regreses, y espero que tú también lo estés.

—Sí, sí, adiós Doffy.

Y colgó, no queriendo escuchar a su hermano en su modo sobreprotector ya que era tan exagerado que lograba desesperar por completo al rubio.

El silencio reinó en la oficina y Rosinante sabía que no era del todo a causa del _Calm_.

Los nervios lo asaltaron, así que sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, sintiendo algo de tranquilidad tras la primera calada.

«¿Acaso soy yo o ha empezado a hacer calor?», pensó sin darse cuenta que su chaqueta había empezado a arder.

Sengoku, ya preparado para una situación así, agarró un extintor y echó parte del contenido en la vestimenta que se quemaba. Solo al escuchar el sonido de la espuma fue que el rubio notó que, nuevamente, se había prendido fuego sin querer.

El silencio se extendió hasta que Rosinante finalizó su cigarrillo, momento en el que el Almirante de Flota supo que el menor ya se había calmado —aunque fuera un poco— tras aquella llamada. 

—¿Y cuándo me vas a...? ¡Espera, Rosinante, no puedes irte!

—¡Pero mi pobre Law! ¡Debe de estar sufriendo! ¡Tranquilo, que ya voy a cuidarte!

—¡Rosinante!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... ¡hasta aquí este capítulo!
> 
> ¿Qué tal? Cinna espera que les haya gustado~
> 
> Como habrán notado, Cora-san es parte de la Marina y Doflamingo trabaja en algo que ya sabrán mucho más adelante~
> 
> Además, aquí la edad de Caesar está cambiada: si seguimos el canon, cuando Law tenía 11, Caesar tenía sus 25, pero en esta historia actualmente solo tiene 13 años~
> 
> Y por si las dudas, no, no van a odiar a Caesar ya que va a ser un elemento importante en la comedia uwu
> 
> ¡Cinna en verdad espera que les haya gustado!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo: II.- «Buscando una cura»!


End file.
